utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Proposed Tracks
The Utica Rallycross Series schedule currently hosts ten races for its season. This results in several tracks being cut, or rejected from the schedule. There are also locations that have considered having an event, but were unable to pull the funding together to build the circuit. This list contains every track that was proposed to host a Utica Rallycross Series event, but never materialized or appear on the official schedule. Rejected Tracks * Osaka, Japan. The metropolitan racing facility made a bid for the Season 3 Utica Rallycross Series schedule. The track was a paved, short course with an emphasis on Stockholm-esque "needle-threading" turns. The track was competeing with Paparone, Laos, and Lithuania for the final two spots on the schedule. The track, along with Lithuania, were both rejected due to their complexity and short race distances, as lap times were under thirty seconds. * Panakanuai Atoll. In a reverse example, the track banned Utica Rallycross Series racing after Season 1, citing environmental concerns. The track is currently a nature reserve and Marine Biology Research Facility Proposed Tracks * Faroe Islands, Denmark. The Atlantic island chain is currently making a bid for the Season Four Utica Rallycross Series season. A small, mountainous island has been set aside and developed into a hillclimb course. It is unknown where it would be positioned on the schedule, but some believe it would be placed after Elk Horn Pike and before Blackpool is accepted. Conceptualized Tracks * Antarctica. '''Utica Rallycross Series LLC. proposed an event in Antarctica, but the idea was shot down, with cost of travel, danger of freezing, and concerns of weather being the deciding factors. * '''Brazil. Many Brazilian fans have been know to write "COME TO BRAZIL" on signs at events. It is being considered. * Bejing, China. MotoResorts considered having a racetrack built here, but did not want to compete with Hong Kong for the bid. They eventually decided on Laos as a location. * Boring, Oregon. A mysterious letter sent in Season One proposed a track to be built in the small Oregon town. The crew sent to scout out the area never returned. * Costa Rica. Costa Rica has been suggested as a location for a Rallycross race, as it'd be the first race in Latin America since Ecuador in Season 2. * Croatia. Croatia has considered a traditional rally circuit for Utica Rallycross competition, but nothing has materialized. * Dallas, United States. The city has considered hosting a Utica Rallycross event. It is uncertain if the track would be a street circuit or a stadium event. * Fiji. Fiji was presented as a possible replacement for Panakanuai Atoll in Season Two, but the timing was too soon for a track to be developed. Fiji has since not pursued a race date. * Mexico City, Mexico. '''Mexico has considered placing a venue bid, but have not decided on a location. Mexico City has been rumored, suggesting a street circuit. * '''Montreal, Canada. Following the success of Elk Horn Pike, but factoring in the difficulty for race fans to get to the circuit, it's been proposed that the race should be moved to Montreal. However, the presence of MotoResorts at Elk Horn Pike and the popularity of the circuit make the move to Montreal unlikely. * New York City, United States. The metropolitan city expressed consideration in hosting events in Season One and Two, but no plans materialized. * North Korea. '''The North Korean government claims it has built twenty Utica Rallycross-suitable facilities, but no images of these circuits have surfaced and their existence is disputed. Utica Rallycross Series LLC. has North Korea blacklisted on its consideration list. * '''Puerto Rico. Driver Chris Dodd has expressed his desire for Utica Rallycross Series to have an event on his home soil. It is being debated whether a United States Territory counts a part of the United States or does it not conflict with Yuma. * Sydney , Australia. Following the success of street circuits like Dubai and Tel-Aviv, a push by the race fans and the Sydney Events Committee has been made for the Utica Rallycross Series to run a street circuit. Some suggest a stadium event similar to Yuma would be possible as well. However, due to Utica Rallycross LLC.'s stance to only host one event in a country, the pitch would need Dead Man's Curve to be dropped from the schedule, which is unlikely. * Townsville, Australia. '''A track was considered here in Season 1, but moved to Dead Man's Curve instead. * '''Tokyo, Japan. '''The Utica Rallycross Series is popular in Japan, and a rumor states that Tokyo is considering a bid for the series. * '''Toyota, Japan. The Utica Rallycross Series is popular in Japan and a race was previously held here before. MotoResorts considered optimizing the circuit, but opted not to compete with Osaka for the bid, settling on Laos instead. A recent push from current team owners and drivers seek a return to the circuit. Category:Tracks